Ignis
Ignis is the capital of the Ignis Empire and also where the royal palace is located. History Government and politics Foreign Relations and Military Military Branches Military Units Geography Cityscape There is one major city, located in the northeast of the region. Climate Ignis has very hot summers and very humid winters. Temperatures through the summer can range anywhere from 90°F to 100°F while winters range from about 89°F to 96.8°F. Its ever so hot climate makes it almost impossible to grow crops year round. Therefore, Ignis relies solely on trade with outside nations in order to obtain the proper resources it needs to flourish. It is bordered on four sides by desert so travel is very difficult to facilitate for outside travelers. Borders Culture People Religion Type: polytheism (slightly matriarchal) Direction: outwards Focus: saving the world from divine wrath Ruling Deities: The Goddess of Crossroads and Death and the Goddess of Lust and Dusk Important Deities: the Goddess of Naps, the God of the Stars, the Goddess of Sleep, the God of Diplomacy, the Goddess of Death Rites Divine Interaction: plays a part in most rituals Involves: private shrines in homes Afterlife: is different for all individuals and cannot be reached while alive Supernatural: angry ghosts, demons (tricksters) Worship: joyous individual daily prayers at home Holidays: very many Holidays Celebrate: the equinoxes, heroes, new moons, major deities, great priests, the harvest, saints, minor deities, historical events Major Holiday(s): happen only once every several years Clergy: both genders Function: spiritual guides, ceremonial leaders, community leaders, maintain temples/shrines Lifestyle: luxurious Family: rare (celibacy encouraged) Chosen: appointed by head of clergy Distinguished By: a magical/divine aura Cultural Aspects Symbol: an open hand and a book Holy Color: scarlet Passed Down: via a strong oral tradition with some writings Creation Myth Type: dismemberment Mortals' Origin: stars Major Myth/Symbol(s): the rainbow Deadly Sins: apostasy, recklessness and lust High Virtues: none Associated Art-form: stories/parables Coming of Age: 18 years old Coming of Age Rite: involves a test of strength/agility Marriage: is for the purpose of building families Marriage Rites: are highly informal Death Rites: involve dividing up the deceased's property Economy Markets Because of the harsh climate of Ignis, it's markets solely work through traveling merchants who go to and from other bordering lands to obtain necessary resources for everyday living and return to sell them. Education Transportation Ignis is notorious for its hot and rigid air currents, so the best mode of transportation and most effective is through Airship. There are over two hundred air docks stationed throughout the Ignis Empire. Airship services are provided year round except during the winter season as the seasonal winds and temperatures tend to drop dramatically during the night. In addition to the ships, Ignis also provides land faeries. These large ships are to hold a huge number of civilians and/or travelers and transport them safely through the desert terrain. There are approximately two ports located at each of the four deserts surrounding the empire. Because of their large size these faerie rides take about two to three full days to travel to and from the Ignis Empire and any neighboring lands nearby. While walking is an option, it is highly discouraged to employ because of the desert climate. Normally travelers outside of Ignis will be stopped by sandmen who patrol the borders of the deserts and be asked to turn around. If the traveler persists, the guards are forced to let them through, providing them with a single canister of water for the blistering hot days and a large piece of tarp cloth to keep them warm during the cold, frigged nights. Sports Festivals *'Neand Summer Solstice Sports Festival' Neand is a solemn religious holiday celebrated just before the summer solstice. It commemorates a message. It is associated with physical strength, withering and a reversal of fortune. Celebrations last thirteen days. Traditions include public and private contests of cleverness and contests of skill. Several regions celebrate it differently. Category:Nations